Hyper
by Awesomenesss-sama
Summary: Rukia has made a discovery, one that'll make a the day pass faster, as well as a certain store owner very happy. Crack. Randomness. One-shot. Enjoy !


Ichigo lied on his bed, completely bored out of his mind, it was the weekend and the day had been passing by really slowly, only one hollow had shown up, and Rukia had gone to get it before Ichigo, since she was feeling the boredom as much as he was.

Suddenly, Rukia jumped through the window and landed on Ichigo's stomach.

"Ah! What the hell Rukia?!" Ichigo yelled.

"Ichigo! Ichigo! Try this! Try this!" Rukia exclaimed, holding up a drink that looked like it was in a wine bottle.

"What is it?" Ichigo asked, taking the bottle from her.

"Fronti!" Rukia replied, "try it! Try it!"

"It's not alcoholic, is it?" Ichigo worried.

"No way! It's just full of SUGARZ!" Rukia shouted.

"Alright, alright, calm down" Ichigo sweatdropped before taking a sip, strait from the bottle.

Rukia watched eagerly as Ichigo's eyes widened a tad and a slight shiver went through his body.

"Whoa" Was all Ichigo said after he swallowed.

"It's great, isn't it?!" Rukia grinned.

The response that the short soul reaper received was Ichigo lifting the bottle for another sip.

Before Ichigo could have more of the addictive drink, Rukia snatched the bottle off him, "no way! If you want more, get your own!"

"How much is it then?" Ichigo asked.

"Four hundred and fifty yen" Rukia responded before taking a sip of her Fronti.

Ichigo nodded and left to buy the drink, only to return with three.

"Did you get one for me?" Rukia questioned, checking the bag eagerly.

"Yes, but you gotta wait for me to finish my first one" Ichigo said, already half way through it.

"Hurry up then!" Rukia cried impatiently.

"I am, I am" Ichigo grumbled.

Two minutes later, the bottle was empty and Ichigo was ready to tell Rukia his idea.

"Come on! Give it to me! Give it to me!" Rukia exclaimed.

"Wait! I got da idea!" Ichigo grinned, "how about we go outside where lots of people are and drink it! They don't know it's not alcoholic! They'd think we were drunk!"

"Yeah!" Rukia cheered, "let's go!"

The duo quickly left to find the perfect place.

"Here Ichigo! Here!" Rukia called, standing in the middle of a crowded street.

Ichigo handed Rukia her bottle and they popped the corks together at the same time, though Rukia's flew out and hit someone in the back of the head.

The stranger looked around to see who hit him, and couldn't find someone, so he shrugged and continued walking, Rukia and Ichigo were laughing to themselves, already a few sips into the bottle.

Acting like a drunkard was no problem to them, they were fully prepared to just act like idiots for the heck of it, no acting needed.

Suddenly, Rukia felt someone tap her shoulder, in response, Rukia quickly spun around and stood on one leg with her arms raised, "HAI~YA!"

"OI, RENJI!" Ichigo greeted loudly as close to Renji's ear as possible.

The pineapple flinched before questioning "what the hell are you two doing?"

"Fronti!" Ichigo and Rukia grinned together, shoving their bottles into Renji's face.

"What is it?" Renji asked.

"Awesome" Ichigo replied, taking another sip.

"Let me try" Renji snatched the bottle off Ichigo and took a sip, "whoa".

"Yeah!" Rukia nodded.

Like Ichigo, Renji went for another sip, but Ichigo snatched it back, "Get your own!"

Ichigo and Rukia went with Renji to get more Fronti, and all together, they spent five thousand yen on it.

"Let's get the others to drink some!" Renji suggested, already high on his first drink.

"Who do we go to first?" Ichigo asked.

"Let's try Urahara!" Rukia grinned.

The trio then ran to Urahara's shop.

From then on, the group went to every house they knew and got their friend to try the Fronti, and they would have gone on to get complete strangers to try it if the Fronti hadn't sold out.

The effects of all the sugar had worn off within two hours, and the rest of the day was spent nursing sick stomachs.

~THE~NEXT~DAY~

"Ichigo! Try this!" Renji grinned, sitting on the window.

"What is it?" Ichigo asked, taking the box offered to him.

"Pocky" Renji grinned.

* * *

_**Yes, Fronti is a real drink, and yes it's non-alcoholic, there's white Fronti -which is pretty bland- and then there's red Fronti -which is really sweet-. The idea of going out onto the street with a bottle of Fronti isn't new, I actually do it all the time, the reactions are always amusing.**_

_**Oh, disclaimer, right. I don't own Bleach, I don't own Fronti, I don't own Pocky, though I wish I did, even if it was just one of them, it'd be bloody awesome.**_


End file.
